


Did I mention, I’m sorry? (2)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	Did I mention, I’m sorry? (2)

**AryaStark said:**  
Hey. Sorry.  
Sorry.  
Sorry.  
Did I mention, I’m sorry?  
I’ve treated you really shitty this last week! I’ve just got to my Uni house, so I’m actually close by if you wanna come kick my arse or something?  
I was so embarrassed by what I might have said to you when I was drunk, I just could not bring myself to even read whatever your replies might have been.  
I should man up and read them now, right?  
Ugh, I’m sorry Gendry.

* * *

  
Arya clicked onto the inbox notification that said she had 7 messages.

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
Arya, you don’t need to apologise. A) You were pissed B) It’s not like you insulted me and C) What you said, it’s nice to be told stuff like that sometimes! It’s fine. We’re fine. Okay? I didn’t tell you I’m 22? Ah, I didn’t come to Uni straight away after school, I took a couple of years to work, save up a bit of money and all. Not like I have a reliable parent to help me about. Robert sends me a cheque for my birthday and Christmas but that’s it. I am really glad you didn’t push your sister in the pool - I honestly worried for your return! I’m not going to tell you what the message said, because you don’t remember, so what’s the point! We’ll just pretend it didn’t happen!

* * *

  
Oh gods. Oh gods.

  
“The hell did I say to him?” She asked herself out loud.

  
Her parents had dropped her off at her University home that morning, she’d settled into her room, and set up her laptop on her desk. All her housemates were already here, but she’d only seen Gilly and Samwell briefly so far. She returned back to the messages, 6 more to go.

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters asked:**  
Arya? Are you avoiding me?

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters asked:**  
Arya????? Seriously, please?

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters asked:**  
Was it something I did/said? Or is it because of what you think you may have said?

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters asked:**  
Please Arya, could you at least let me know that you’re alive?!

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters asked:**  
I’m going to message you every day until you bloody well reply to me Arya Stark!

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters asked:**  
07659472048 < That’s my phone number. Please use it. Like honestly, send me a text saying ‘alive’, please something, anything. Please just talk to me Arya. Tell me what’s wrong. I said we could ignore whatever happened - I mean, unless I did something! If I did something, gods, tell me what so I know what I’m beating myself up at. Honestly Arya, I’m going crazy. Do you want me to start stalking the halls of the history department on Monday, because I will if you don’t bloody tell me you’re alive! PLEASE!

* * *

  
**AryaStark said:**  
Gods Gendry! 7 bloody messages?! Did I mention I’m sorry?  
You did nothing. It was all me. I was just embarrassed by what I might have said. I have a bit of a big mouth sometimes. I just couldn’t face it. I’m sorry I caused you so much angst! Ima text you now, okay?

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Alive.  
  
**Gendry:**  
You. Are. A. Dick.  
  
**Arya:**  
I’m sorry.  
Also, I’m sorry? I do not have a dick.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Piss off.  
 ***typing..***  
Don’t. Not really. Arya, never stop talking to me ever again. That was probably the worst week of my adult life!  
  
**Arya:**  
Okay. How can I make it up to you?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Want to go watch football Wednesday night?  
  
**Arya:**  
Ew, Dorne vs The Iron Islands?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Football is football *shrugs*  
  
**Arya:**  
True dat. True dat.  
Where do you want to meet?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Meet me outside The Ship Inn at 7pm?  
  
**Arya:**  
Cool, see you then.

* * *

  
    Monday had been a full day of sorting out her study schedule, and getting back into the swing of things. She had dinner with all 5 of her housemates that night, Samwell and Gilly, Loras, Margery and Jeynne. After dinner she headed up to her room and put some music on, and began reading for one of her courses. At about 9pm her phone buzzed.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Hey! How was your first day?  
  
**Arya:**  
Yeah, fine. First week is always easy, just talking over what the topics are, etc. I’m starting some reading now. What about you?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Oh yeah, well engineering is straight to the point. No point spending time pissing about with talking, just get on with it!  
  
**Arya:**  
*rolls eyes* Sure Mr. Straight to the point. I take it your course doesn’t involve much reading or writing?  
  
**Gendry:**  
There’s some. It’s minimal for the most though. Obviously I have to do reports and the such, but not essays and shit like you.  
  
Did you get on that course you were raving to me about last month? The one where you’d been emailing the lecturer and stuff?  
  
**Arya:**  
Haha you remember that? I told my mum, and I don’t think even she remembered that!! Are you stalking me Mr Waters??! :O  
  
**Gendry:**  
You didn’t answer my question and B) I’m not a stalker, I just remember things my friends obsess over.  
  
**Arya:**  
Yes, I got on the course.  
And oh we’re friends now are we?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Well I don’t have ridiculous conversations with random acquaintances at 10pm at night!  
  
**Arya:**  
Shit! It’s 10pm?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Arya, see the rectangular device in your hand, it’s called a phone. If you look in the top left hand corner, there is a clock. It will say 10:07pm..  
  
**Arya:**  
Damn. I thought that was the count of like… ugh.. ahh I’m too tired to think of something witty.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Lol you’re a dick. Go to bed if you’re tired?  
  
**Arya:**  
Hm. Maybe.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Are you still there?  
  
**Arya:**  
Yeah, I was just getting ready for bed, I’ll tell you when I’m going. I won’t ever disappear without telling you again, I promise.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Good. So how’s your day looking tomorrow?  
  
**Arya:**  
I’ve got a lecture at 10am, then another at 1pm. So I’ll probably just stay in the library in between. What about you?  
  
**Gendry:**  
9-11am, then 2-6pm.  
  
**Arya:**  
OUCH!!  
Study a topic with less hours.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Yeah.. but I don’t have to spend hours sitting in a library.  
  
**Arya:**  
I like libraries.  
Anyways, I’m off to bed. Night Gendry x  
  
**Gendry:**  
Goodnight Arya Stark x  



End file.
